Smile and Nod
by NaturalCyber
Summary: In the end all he can do is smile and nod, and hope. Very slight hints of slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. . .

Summary: In the end, all he can do is smile and nod, and hope.

Warnings: Drabble, possible spoilers, way too much bird imagery. . . and seeing that I'm a slash writer there might be a few bits of slash that wormed their way into the fic.

Cyber-"I got bit by the drabble bug, so here is a drabble for you all to wish there was more of. Oh yeah, I'm trying out something new, style-wise, so do tell me if it blows up in my face."

Smile and Nod

He is a shinobi, a ninja. He has had a long and prosperous, by certain points of view, career. He excels at his chosen path, in spite of the pain. He does his duty with a quiet sort of pride, knowing that he protects all he holds dear as well as he is able. He is a bird of prey, an eagle maybe or an owl, he likes that better, soaring proudly in the sky. And he vows daily never to forget the pain that learning to soar rather than merely fly brought. He will never forget those who had their wings broken to teach him so many important lessons. And he has taken those lessons to heart and is rewarded with not being quite so alone.

And he treasures that companionship in its many disguises, guarding it as a precious secret. He looks forward to his self-proclaimed rival's attentions, still energetic though the cock-fights of their younger days have mellowed and morphed into something more, with a quiet smile and nod, and more than a little amusement. The boisterous crowing brightens his days and the secret coos, saved for the moonlight, stave off the solitude.

He also enjoys watching over the fledglings, though admittedly he is harsher than he probably should be. But those lessons that were so painfully learned are always foremost in his mind and he won't risk them learning the way he did. So he watches closely for those who've picked up on the secrets to soaring, even if they can't quite soar yet. And when the untried wings beat the air, clumsy and knowledge-less, not quite ready for the sky he smiles and nods before pushing them back into the nest where he knows they'll be nudged in the right directions.

After all they are under the able wings of one who is a second, and occasionally only, father, mother or brother to them all. Sometimes he can't help but chuckle at the image of a mother hawk guarding over her chicks with wings flared. And sometimes he's just a little envious, but of the hawk or "her" chicks he's not quite sure. Watching the hawk at work, teaching, guiding, molding, though, he often thinks his envy is directed towards the chicks. Because the teacher radiates such warmth, care, and safety and who wouldn't want those wings wrapped around them, a refuge, once in a while? A shared nest is warmer after all and the more the better. He'll have to remember to bring up the idea to his rival.

But even that wouldn't quite erase the emptiness left behind when his brood, the ones who had caught on to the secrets of soaring if only incompletely, flew away. Nothing will ever cure the ache of failure that comes with knowing that his inexperience led, in part, to one of his own being snatched up by a snake. Or the loneliness of giving up the other two to those older and wiser, though that was his fault too but also the right decision.

Looking down at the two bright little birds chirping away with youthful enthusiasm all he can do is smile and nod and hope. The third may yet be returned to the tree. To a very warm and occupied nest. And a very loud nest, he amends, stepping into sight and being bombarded by accusing squawks, but all the more comforting for it. He gives a smile and a nod and silently wishes them luck and success.

And as he watches the remainder of the trio clumsily take to the sky and start to soar he looks towards the stone faces guarding over everyone and smiles and nods. They will succeed, he knows it with certainty that is more than just hope.  
. . .  
. . .

Cyber-"Well, it's done. So tell me what you think, hmm? I'd like to know how I did."


End file.
